You Got Game?
You Got Game? is the first ending theme for the original Prince of Tennis anime, and it is sung by J-Pop artist, Kimeru. Ryoma Echizen will do his cover version for the ending theme of Best Games, released on 7 November 2018. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Full Version Kanji= You got game?　どんな　スピードの中も 時間は変わらないリズムを刻んで Drive my heart!　例え　遠く離れていても みんな同じ空の下　いるから Ah　目を閉じて　指先で透き通る風　感じて Oh　誰も皆　カタチなき想いのうたを　抱えてる 始まりは終りから　繰り返す笑顔と涙 今ここで飛び出そう　この瞬間　永遠になる You got game?　うねる　スピードの中で 胸は未来へのリズムを刻んで You got game? 僕ら　どこへでもはばたける　ための空はここにある You got game?　どんな　スピードの中も 時間は変わらないリズムを刻んで Drive my heart!　僕ら　何度でもはばたける 青い空はここにある　いつでも Ah　ひと粒の　夢の種　螺旋を描きこぼれ落ち Oh　どれ位　眠れば　ひとりで強くなれるだろう 苦しみも悲しみも　真実の心の姿 今　全て受け止めて　明日を描く　鮮やかに You got game?　声が　届かない場所でも 朝は新しい光を運んで You got game?　広い　世界でひとつだけの 花を咲かせるのは僕ら You got game?　どんなスピードの中も 時間は変わらないリズムを刻んで Drive my heart!　例え　遠く離れていても みんな同じ空の下　いるから You got game?　うねる　スピードの中で 胸は未来へのリズムを刻んで You got game? 僕ら　どこへでもはばたける　ための空はここにある You got game?　どんな　スピードの中も 時間は変わらないリズムを刻んで Drive my heart!　僕ら　何度でもはばたける 青い空はここにある　いつでも |-| Romaji= You got game? donna SUPIIDO no naka mo Toki wa kawaranai RIZUMU o kizande Drive my heart! tatoe tooku hanarete ite mo Minna onaji sora no shita iru kara Ah me o tojite yubisaki de sukitooru kaze kanjite Oh dare mo minna KATACHI naki omoi no uta o kakaeteru Hajimari wa owari kara kurikaesu egao to namida Ima koko de tobidasou kono shunkan towa ni naru You got game? uneru SUPIIDO no naka de Mune wa mirai e no RIZUMU o kizande You got game? Bokura doko e demo habatakeru tame no sora wa koko ni aru You got game? donna SUPIIDO no naka mo Toki wa kawaranai RIZUMU o kizande Drive my heart! bokura nando de mo habatakeru Aoi sora wa koko ni aru itsu de mo Ah hitotsubu no yume no tane rasen o egaki koboreochi Oh dore gurai nemureba hitori de tsuyoku nareru darou Kurushimi mo kanashimi mo hontou no kokoro no sugata Ima subete uketomete asu o egaku azayaka ni You got game? koe ga todokanai basho de mo Asa wa atarashii hikari o hakonde You got game? hiroi sekai de hitotsu dake no Hana o sakaseru no wa bokura You got game? donna SUPIIDO no naka mo Toki wa kawaranai RIZUMU o kizande Drive my heart! tatoe tooku hanarete ite mo Minna onaji sora no shita iru kara You got game? uneru SUPIIDO no naka de Mune wa mirai e no RIZUMU o kizande You got game? Bokura doko e demo habatakeru tame no sora wa koko ni aru You got game? donna SUPIIDO no naka mo Toki wa kawaranai RIZUMU o kizande Drive my heart! bokura nando de mo habatakeru Aoi sora wa koko ni aru itsu demo |-| English= You got game? In any speed, time engraves an unchanging rhythm Drive my heart! Because even if they're far apart, everyone is under the same sky Ah, close your eyes, and feel the unseen wind on your fingertips Oh,everyone is carrying the song of their shapeless thoughts Beginnings come from ends, repeating smiles and tears Let's rush out from here now, this moment will become eternity You got game? In the surging speed, engrave the rhythm to tomorrow on your heart You got game? We can fly anywhere- the same sky will be here You got game? In any speed, time engraves an unchanging rhythm Drive my heart! We can fly many times, because the blue sky will always be here Ah, a seed of a dream sketches a spiral and scatters Oh, how much longer must I sleep to become strong on my own? Suffering and sadness, the true form of my heart Now, take everything, and paint tomorrow brilliantly You got game? Tomorrow will bring a new light,even to the places that my voice can't reach You got game? We can make the one flower in this wide world bloom You got game? In any speed,time engraves an unchanging rhythm Drive my heart! Because even if they're far apart, everyone is under the same sky You got game? In the surging speed, engrave the rhythm to tomorrow on your heart You got game? We can fly anywhere- the same sky will be here You got game? In any speed, time engraves an unchanging rhythm Drive my heart! We can fly many times, because the blue sky will always be here Gallery Ryoma_-_YGG.jpg|Ryoma's version Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Theme Songs